Stereo Hearts
by Hieikitten
Summary: The story of Amy Witwicky, Sam's daughter, and her relationships with the Autobots and her role in an upcoming war with the Decepticons.


**Author's Notes:** This story came about after I had a random bit of inspiration to sketch some Transformers characters with a random girl. This story takes place after DotM, and focuses on Sam's daughter, my OC Amy. Clutch, the drone that appears in this story, isn't actually an OC, although he's never appeared in the live action movies. Clutch is a canon character from the Transformers universe. I do not own any of the characters in this story, aside from Amy. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky stood by his wife's bedside. Only a few hours earlier, they had been at home. But then, her water had broke. Thankfully, Bumblebee had been there and had taken them to the hospital faster than Sam could have done himself had he taken his own car. Bumblebee had contacted Optimus, and both robots were now parked outside the hospital in vehicle mode while their holoforms waited in the crowded hospital room.<p>

The woman's screams pierced the night air as they were carried out of the open window. Bumblebee's holoform, and his main body outside, reeled at the sound while Optimus remained calm and unmoving, his holoform watching the scene unfolding before him. A doctor and several nurses surrounded the human woman's bed. One nurse was advising her on her breathing.

The baby came rather quickly, too quickly, Optimus thought, although he had never witnessed a human birth before. But, no cries were heard from the newborn. A nurse quickly took the baby, a girl, and cleaned her off and then set her on a blanket that had been laid out on top of a cart. There was a flurry of movement and speech among the nurses and the doctor as they hurried around the room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked one of the nurses as she hurried past him.

"The baby's having trouble breathing." The nurse replied.

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Sam's wife, Carly, asked anxiously as she gazed at the nurses and the doctor.

Bumblebee prided himself in believing that he had something to do with the two humans being married. Now, his holoform watched as Sam tried to reassure Carly as a nurse, closely followed by the doctor, carted their baby out of the room. The nurse and doctor returned with the newborn several long moments later. The nurse briefly mentioned that they had taken X-Rays and the baby's vitals.

"Is Amy going to be okay?" Sam asked the doctor, using the name that he and Carly had chosen for their daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Witwicky, but your daughter has an abnormal heart." Said the doctor. "I'm afraid that she won't live long."

"H-how long does she have?" Sam asked, shocked.

"She may live a few hours, or a few days at most. Her heart isn't pumping blood through her system the way it should be, and her breathing is shallow." The doctor explained.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Sam pleaded with the doctor.

The doctor shook his head sadly at Sam's question. Carly stared in shock, unable to speak. Her throat felt swollen. A sad look crossed the face of Bumblebee's holoform as he looked at the humans, his gaze stopping for a long moment on the baby girl. He didn't want her to die.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do for her." The doctor said.

At this, Carly began to cry and Sam stroked her hair sadly. _Is this how it's going to be? _He wondered, both sad and angry. After all he had done for this world, was it going to take his only daughter away before she even had a chance to really live?

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee had witnessed all of this through their holoforms stationed in the room. Optimus took a few moments to think before his holoform looked at each of the humans in the room, his gaze finally stopping on Sam.

"Sam," Optimus spoke to the human man, whom he considered a friend. "I may know of a way to save her. I do not know for sure if it will work... But there is a small chance that it might."

Sam glanced at his newborn daughter, who still lay in the cart, then he looked at his wife, Carly. She was still crying, but now she was also staring at the robot's holoform who stood beside the window. Sam could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she looked at Optimus. Sam looked at Optimus's holoform.

"If you can save her..." He began, choking back his grief. "If there's a chance that you can save her... Then, please... Please, try."

"Bring her outside." Optimus instructed, before his holoform left the room.

Sam walked over to the cart where his newborn daughter lay. He wrapped the blanket around her small body and then held her close as he left the room, following Bumblebee's holoform. They went down the hallway to the elevator, which they took to the ground floor. By the time they had gotten outside, Optimus was gone and Bumblebee's holoform disappeared.

Sam got in the yellow Camaro, the seat belt buckling itself before the engine roared to life and the Camaro sped off. Sam gazed down at his baby girl during the drive. Her breathing was irregular and sometimes she would take great gasping breaths and other times it seemed like she had stopped breathing altogether. She never once cried. It made tears sting at Sam's eyes.

When the yellow Camaro came to a stop, they were at NEST's base. Sam and Carly had moved into a house a couple of years ago that was not far from NEST's base, since Sam, thanks to the Autobots, occasionally worked with NEST. Carly had not been fond of the arrangement, at first. Sam wasn't sure if she was okay with it, even now, but she never complained to him about it.

Sam got out of the Camaro, and Bumblebee promptly took to his robot form. Optimus, who had gone on ahead of them, was there waiting for them in his robot form. The two Autobots led Sam inside, but he was asked to wait inside an empty office while a small drone, named Clutch, carefully took his baby girl from him. As small as the drone was, it held the newborn with ease. The drone then followed Optimus and Bumblebee deeper into the NEST base.

Sam waited hours for them to return, afraid that the next time he saw his daughter, she wouldn't be alive. _Please, let her live. Don't let her die. Please. _He prayed, and he hoped. Finally, he fell asleep due to his exhaustion and grief.

* * *

><p>Sam was woken the following morning by Clutch. The little drone held a healthy baby girl. <em>Sam's<em> baby girl. He stared, trying to convince himself that he wasn't still asleep and dreaming this up. _She's alive! _Whatever Optimus had done, it had saved Amy's life. She was breathing normal now, no longer gasping for air. In fact, she was sleeping peacefully in the drone's mechanical arms.

Sam couldn't hold back his tears, and he cried as he took his baby girl from the drone. When he met Optimus and Bumblebee outside the NEST base, he didn't ask any questions about what they had done, he only thanked Optimus for saving his daughter's life. After that, Bumblebee took Sam and his baby girl back to the hospital, with Clutch in tow. Optimus had explained to Sam that Clutch would be Amy's guardian from now on.

Where ever Amy went, Clutch would follow her. He would watch over and protect her, as per Optimus's orders. Sam was okay with that. There were already two other drones living with him and Carly, so a third shouldn't be a problem. He hoped.

Back at the hospital, Carly was overjoyed to see that their baby girl was all right and would live. Sam passed the baby girl to Carly, who held her close. She thanked Optimus over and over again for saving Amy's life. She didn't seem to mind, at the time, the news that Clutch would be staying with them, as Amy's guardian.

Later, the two Autobots's holoforms watched as the human couple smiled down at their baby girl and whispered to her in hushed voices. Bumblebee's holoform smiled at the scene, then looked at Optimus.

"When will... you tell them...?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Although his voice box had been repaired, to a degree, it was still not easy for Bumblebee to use his own voice.

"When the time is right... I will tell them. For now, let the girl live a normal life... A _human _life."


End file.
